


Summer Sweat

by Umbreeunix



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Musical References, Musicalverse, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreeunix/pseuds/Umbreeunix
Summary: Just a short fanfic about Adam having some pent up needs and trying to relieve them, only for a Beetlejuice to pop in.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Summer Sweat

It was a long, quiet summer afternoon. Outside the attic window cicadas hummed in the sunshine, birds serenading the day with their gentle song as life scurried in the brush and trees. It was the perfect kind of day to get some woodworking done, and that’s exactly what Adam intended to do!

But as the hours ticked by there was an edge nipping at his skin, twisting in the fringes of his mind. At first it was easy to overlook it without strife but the clock kept ticking, and the longer he went ignoring it the hungrier it became. Lapping at him for attention, bleeding into his consciousness until his thoughts were consumed by an ache that seeped into his bones and colored his cheeks. Still, he stubbornly continued onward, dismissing the sweat beading down his brow as a result of the extreme heat.

A heat he knew better than anyone that he couldn’t feel anymore…

Minutes pass but in his agonizing state it felt like hours. Every few seconds he’d have to pause to squeeze his thighs together, to adjust his slacks, to turn his head so his muggy breaths wouldn’t mist his lovely creation. By the five minute mark he’d completely stopped his work, his head slumped down in his arms, kneeling beside the table as a fit of quakes pass through.

_ That’s IT! _ Both hands slam down on the tabletop, jostling his project and leaving a few miniature houses tipped over. He couldn’t find any reason to care though as he makes a beeline for the attic door and twists the lock into place. Adam knew the Deetz’s had gone shopping, and sweet Barbara had chosen to tag along, but even with the house empty he didn’t want to leave anything to chance. So once he’s sure he’s secured his privacy he sinks down onto the sofa, already awash with relief now that he wasn’t on his feet.

Of course just sitting down wasn’t going to be enough. Adam swallows, taking every second he could to adjust his glasses along his nose as his stomach coils inside him. With a long, heavy sigh he finally looks down, eyes wide and aghast as he finally sees the tent that's been tormenting him for so long. There’s another trembling exhale as he lifts his hand, palm resting on the peak of his erection and wrenching shudders from his body. He arcs up, only slightly, letting his shyness melt away as he chases that incredible sensation with eyes squeezed shut and jaw agape with hot panting and quiet whimpers. Oh it was so delightfully sinful, finally feeding that terrible need, but even so he’s loathe to undo his pants and touch skin to skin. Assuring himself that it was just to savor the moment, drawing this thrill out as long as he could, but in truth it’s just because Adam is perpetually shy.

So it comes as no shock when his shoulders hitch as a chilling finger draws a tender line up his spine, announcing the presence of another ghoulish figure within the room. In the midst of pure mortification Adam gasps and hikes up his knees, eyes brimming with terror and shame as they fly wide open and whip wildly around the room. Eventually coming to rest on the only other person there.

**Beetlejuice.**

The name alone leaves Adam’s throat running dry, even as it’s uttered in hush tones within the confines of his head, but now’s not the time to dwell on the budding thoughts of his sexuality. Now is the time to scurry to the far end of the sofa, as far away as he could manage from the green haired demon and his wicked grin. It only broadens as he watches Adam scramble.

“Well, well,  _ well! _ What DO we have here?” Beej’s tone drips with insidious intent, his broad figure looming over the frazzled ghost, “A-Dog I’m surprised at you! A man of such dignity and stature sinking to  _ such a filthy low _ . Oh what would the poor missus think!”

His tone outright oozes with smugness and derision, a cackle punctuating his jeers perfectly and drawing a scowl onto Adam’s features. His chest rises, lungs filling pointlessly with air as he bites back, “I-I’ll have you know I’m perfectly capable of c…” a pause, ”hav-” then another, a frustrated hum following, “satiating my own desires, thank you!” Even with the words he chose there’s another wave of heat tingling at his skin. Beetlejuice snorts, shortening the distance between the two.

“S’that so? Cuz to me-” suddenly his knees are forced apart and a thick, calloused hand wedges itself between his thighs. Adam gasps, spine curling as a hand snaps to grab the demon by his wrist, “yer looking a little pent up, babes.”

Something flashes across Beetlejuice's face- oh. Oh no. Adam knows that face. That face could only mean bad things,  **terrible things** . There was no good to be had when that demon’s face stretched into that crooked, shark toothed grin.

“No,” comes Adam’s firm response, and the demon whines.

“Aw  _ c’mon _ , A-Dog! I promise you’ll enjoy yours-”

“NO.”

“You know you want to,” Beej presses on, his lips shaping out each slanderous word inches away from his ear, each breath tickling his lobe as the last shred of space he had is swallowed by the demon’s hefty frame. There’s nothing separating them now, nothing but the clothes on their own backs, which grew more stifling to bear with…

“Just think, my head, your thighs. None of this teasing through your pants shit, although-” there’s a squeeze between Adam’s thighs, and this time a whine follows. 

Beetlejuice smirks, “I’m starting to see the appeal.”

Bleary eyes crack open, gazing vacantly at the ceiling, tracing the curling patterns in the ancient wood as he weighs his options carefully in his mind. On the surface his thoughts shrieked in their refusal, masking a terror that hid underneath. A fleck of his character that he thought he’d knew morphing into something so different, so strange, and that terrified him. It forced him to think, about himself, the pieces of him that he’s hidden from view, and how they would change him...

He’s sure Beej could see that, and before that turmoil could whip into a frenzy he’s grinding his palm down and dragging more breathless sounds from the poor ghost.

“Don’t think,” that low grumble sets his skin ablaze, “just follow your gut, tell me  _ exactly _ what you want, babes.”

His thoughts abated for the moment, Adam’s lips part, his solid grip twisting in the side of Beej’s coat as he finally speaks.

“S-suck me off,  **p-please** .”

And suddenly Beetlejuice turns ravenous, falling to his knees in the blink of an eye, thick arms coiling around each thigh so he could YANK the ghost in. There’s a brief, worrying thought as sharp fangs tug down his zipper but there’s no room for thinking as his cock is met with the chilling embrace of the ghoulish man’s tongue.

“F-fuck!” the demon can’t help but cackle at Adam’s choice of words, but in that brief moment he swore a wave of blazing pink ripple through the demon’s locks.

Adam squints, skeptical that what he saw wasn’t just some demon trick, but it didn’t matter. Beetlejuice had torn his undergarments open and in a flash it’s skin against skin. How long was that tongue even? He swore he could feel that taught, wet muscle coil around every inch but he didn’t dare look down to see. Instead he buried his eyes in the crook of his elbow, the hand balled into a fist in the air while the other buried itself in Beej’s grimy hair, wordlessly coaxing him further, “deeper!  _ H-harder. _ ” 

Shit! Did he say that out loud? Oh who cares, it’s enough encouragement for the demon to comply and soon he has Adam singing. Turning once quiet, skittish moans into roaring cries of bliss. Drool dribbling down the ghost’s chin, fevered urges tinting his skin dusty red as his feet brace on the floor and push into Beetlejuice’s waiting throat. And he LOVED it. Lapping up every twitch and tingle and sound, hungrily feeding off Adam’s ecstasy and relishing it even more his arm finally falls away and exposes those hazy, half-lidded eyes and upturned eyebrows. Paired so perfectly with his slack jaw and rivulets of drool dripping down his chin. And as the ghost looks down something clenched around his core, his enthusiasm redoubled as his eyes lock with Adam’s, swallowing his cock till his nose falls flush with the wiry hairs at the base.

Adam swore he screamed, his head flung backwards as he mindlessly ruts into Beej’s lips. The word crumbles around him, there’s nothing left but Beetlejuice, his mouth, that tight, wet squeeze before he’s spilling into his throat. Tears prick the corner of his eyes and Adam’s only dimly aware of a sweet, sultry voice reverberating in the air around him.

“That’s right, good boy. Cum for Daddy, let it all out,” soon Beej’s praise is fading in the background, exhausting weighs heavily on his limbs as he slumps back into the cushions. It was a long minute before his softening cock was finally set free, and the cool air brings an unpleasant shudder with it. It couldn’t put much of a damper on the satisfying tingle trickling over his skin, though.

Then a minute passes, then two, then four… the silence stretches and the longer it goes the more unsteady Adam becomes, especially as each glance downward is met with an all to smug, all too satisfied Beetlejuice nestled between his thighs. 

He swallows, forcing himself to break the silence, “w-well… that was something.”

“Yeah,” he drawls, blunt nails drawing lines along Adam’s quivering skin, “and I can’t wait for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a LONG TIME since I've written a fanfic, it kinda feels nice to get those writing juices flowing. Hopefully I can find more time in my spare hours to write more stuff, especially with the Beetlejuice babes, because I love them all so much now~
> 
> (btw this thing wasn't edited so sorry if you read through and parts were weird or confusing)


End file.
